Digimon / Pokemon Battles!
by Shagti2
Summary: This is it, people! The battle to end all battles (ok, maybe not, but it will rock! ) It's the Pokemon Posse versus the Digi-Destined! First battle, Ash versus Tai! Next battle will be determined by YOU the reader! Put in your vote for Mimi vs. Misty! Now
1. Default Chapter Title

Shagti2 Presents:

Pokemon/ Digimon Battles!

Battle one: Ash vs. Tai!

They met in the old abandoned building. It was time they put this whole thing to rest. Ash Ketchum looked at his opponent Tai, as Tai did the same. Their friends would have to fight also, but the leaders had to go first. It made sense in a way. 

Both of them were dressed in their normal attire, and had made no motion to take off anything. Ash looked at Tai's hair and started to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tai asked hotly, anger rising up in him.

"It's just that, I realized that I can literally, mop the floor with you!" Ash burst out, laughing harder.

"Yeah, well, you're just jealous!" Tai responded, trying to think of s good comeback.

"Oh, yeah? Of what?" Ash replied coolly.

"That my hair is cooler than yours!" Tai screamed, infuriated.

"Are you going to talk about your hair, or are you going to fight?" Ash asked him. In an enraged bellow, the digi-destined rushed Ash and kneed him in the gut. The air escaped Ash's lips in a loud out burst, and Tai kept going and kneed him again in his chest. Tai was in control. He was starting to lay left and rights into Ash, causing the pokemon trainer to back up against the furious onslaught. Then with a burst of speed and determination, Ash blocked a left jab and countered with a fierce right uppercut into Tai's jaw. Tai rose a foot in the air at the power of the punch and landed hard on his back. He was dazed and rubbing his jaw on the ground. Ash picked him up by his lapels and punched him again with a wild right haymaker. As Tai lay on the ground, Ash started to kick at his ribs, causing the other boy to curl up in the fetal position. Ash continued kicking away, using the toe of his shoes, the balls of his feet, and his heel to attack the boy at his feet. Tai suddenly sung around, whipping his long, stiff hair, knocking Ash down hard. 

Tai capitalized on Ash on the ground and grabbed his legs and put him in the figure 4 leg-lock. Ash started to yell out in pain, and tried to get out. Tai finally let go, but by then it was too late. Ash's legs were numb from the pain and he couldn't get up. Tai started putting in some kicks of his own, centering especially on the knees. By then, Ash's knee was to banged up for any good use.

Tai grinned as he continued, now kicking him in the face and getting in a few low blows. Ash's lips were bloody and he was in great pain, but he refused to give up. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Tai thought the other boy was knocked out.

"That was pathetic," Tai muttered, and put in one more good kick before he turned around to leave.

Ash opened up his eyes again. "Enough!" he roared, his voice carrying the fury and pain he was feeling. A black mist came forth from Ash, and it flooded the ground up to three feet, covering Ash's body. Tai stumbled back, fear all over his face. Ash stood back up, but his clothes were changed. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, with matching black pants and black boots.

Tai started to back up as Ash advanced upon him. Ash lashed forward a high right roundhouse, the balls of his feet connecting with Tai's jaw. Tai staggered back, and started to clutch at his jaw. Ash looked down at him, an arrogant smirk on his face. He backed up, and gave Tai some room. Then he shouted, "C'mon!" Tai stood up, and grabbed his courage crest. In a flash of light he, too, was transformed. He wore Metal-Greymon's armor, and was visibly larger. 

Both of them stood, giving each other the evil eye, sizing each other up. Then Ash dashed forward, and leapt in the air. He flipped once, and launched an impressive left heel kick. Tai barely moved out of the way, and assumed a boxer's stance. Ash rebounded off of the nearby wall, back flipped, and landed in a crouch behind Tai. Then he lashed out his left leg, and spun, knocking Tai down. 

Ash still in a crouch, balanced himself on his hands, and hammered the heels of feet into Tai's chest, making miniature cracks in the armor and causing Tai to cry out in pain. Ash leapt back up to his feet, and again jumped in the air. This time, he did no fancy tricks and jumped directly on Tai's chest, looking something like Bruce Lee did in Enter the Dragon.

Ash stepped off Tai's chest. Miraculously, Tai was still conscious and breathing and looking rather angry. In a flash of light, he formed a beam of energy that knocked Ash back, providing him with enough space to clamber back to his feet. Tai closed his eyes, and concentrated for a second. Ash was about to rush him, but thought better of it, and folded his arms, looking amused.

Tai opened his eyes again and they were surrounded by a red aura. He turned to Ash, leapt backwards, as he formed an energy blast in his cupped hands and shot it at Ash. 

"Nova-Blast!" he cried out as he released it, hoping to catch Ash. Ash looked at the large fire-ball and started to laugh, his eyes turning midnight black. Black mist surrounded him just as the fireball hit. It exploded in a blast of light and smoke, surrounding the pokemon trainer.

Tai stepped forward, examining the smoking column of fire and smoke where Ash had stood. Suddenly, black mist shot out, and blanketed the fire. Now it was just one column of the black mist that Ash controlled. The mist died down, revealing a slightly smoking Ash, on one knee and his head bowed. 

Tai took a step back, clearly frightened. Ash looked up at him, giving him a smile that made him wet his pants. Literally.

Ash stood up tall, the arrogant and chilling smirk on his face still. "Since you like energy blasts so damn much, try this for size!" he shouted, as he outstretched his palms. A black ball of energy formed and got bigger and bigger. Once it was the size of a basketball, Ash threw it at Tai. Tai barely got out of the way, a bit of the energy erupting on his left side, breaking off fragments of his armor, and causing a few first-degree burns.

Tai hissed in pain, and landed on his side, and slid on the ground. As quickly as he could, he scrambled back up to his feet, and started shooting blast after rapid-fire blast at Ash. Without missing a beat, Ash started to stride forward, his cloak surrounding him, black mists swirling around him. Tai started to run away, getting some space between them. Ash kept on striding towards him, not even bothering to run.

Tai raised his arms in the air, closed his eyes and started to form a large ball of fiery energy above his head. As it got bigger and bigger, Tai allowed himself a smirk. "There's no way you could dodge this! No way!"

He felt a hand tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Ash standing there, a large, cheeky smile on his face. Before Tai could say or do anything, Ash gave him the hardest, fastest iron palm strike to Tai's face. 

It hit the other guy's nose first, pulping and breaking it in a shower of blood, bone fragments driving themselves into the further recesses of Tai's face. Ash, realizing the danger he was in, leapt up in the air, and then did a series of no-hand back flips, corkscrews and tumbles, landed and ran for cover. Tai dropped the energy ball he was forming. It exploded on impact, causing a large crater to form. Tai was almost instantly obliterated, and his body was thrown a hundred yards away, smoking and charred.

Before Ash left he spat on the flaming corpse and left. "Cheating bastard," he muttered, remembering the scratches on his legs left by the dead guys hair. He powered down and was back in his normal clothes, his knee better.

End of battle one! Ok, now this is only part one, and since I deem myself a pretty fair guy, I'll let you vote on the next battle which will be between Mimi and Misty! I will be totally fair and whoever gets the most votes will win the battle! Send your votes, comments, suggestions to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and all flames to [shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night, Gracie!

Oh, and to the guy who dared insult me using my own catch phrase ([shoveitupyour@ss.com][2])think you'd better take that flame and send it that e-mail address, you cowardly bastard!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shoveitupyour@ss.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Shagti2 Presents:

Pokemon/Digimon Battles!

Battle Two: Mimi vs. Misty!

"Tai! Oh, Tai!" Mimi wailed. News of Tai's defeat had reached the Digimon camp fast. They were all mourning the loss of their leader, as their rage toward the pokemon section grew. 

Izzy stepped over to Mimi and gave her a comforting hug. Mimi sobbed into Izzy's chest, repeating Tai's name over and over again.

"Don't worry, Mimi. You'll avenge Tai, right?" Izzy asked her, looking down at her. Mimi looked up and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I will," Mimi muttered, determination edging into her voice. "I'll beat Misty for Tai."

Meanwhile, Ash-tachi was in their part of the camp, tending to the scratches on Ash's legs. The entire pokemon posse was there: Brock, Tracey, Misty, Jessie, James, Richie, Jenny, Joy, and of course Pikachu.

"Geez, who knew that dude had such hard hair?" Ash said half-heartedly, wincing despite himself, as Brock tended to scratched up legs.

"Well, the gel fragments in your legs tell the story," Brock said as he used the surgical tweezers pulling out the semi-hardened globs. "Let's just hope there's no infection."

Misty was busy doing some stretches, preparing herself for the fight.

"There is no way, I'm going down to that prissy little girl." She said to herself.

After an hours time, the two combatants met in the same abandoned building, on the first floor. Tai's body had been taken out, and so had the large pieces of rubble. Misty and Mimi came from the opposite ends of the building.

Misty was dressed as she usually was, the yellow tank top, short shorts, red suspenders, and high top sneakers. Added to this was a pair of fighting gloves, elbow and kneepads.

Mimi was dressed in full boxing attire: loose white-t-shirt, knee long boxing shorts, calf length boots, large boxing gloves, along with a boxing helmet that kept her hair out of her face.

Mimi stepped into the middle of the room, and slammed her gloves together, as hard as she could. 

"Ow," she whined as she shook her hands, trying to rid them of the stinging.

Misty started to giggle at this. 

Mimi looked up at her laughing opponent and began to get angry. She ran towards Misty with such surprising speed, Misty didn't know what happened.

Throwing a punch that originated from her ankles, Mimi threw a fierce right handed haymaker, that squarely connected with Misty's chin. The taller girl almost flew back, stars clouding her vision.

Pressing the advantage, Mimi assumed a fighting stance, and began to fiercely jab her stunned opponents body. Misty tried to put up some sort of defense, but she was too stunned.

Mimi lashed out her leg, and smashed it into the back of Misty's knee, causing the orange-haired girl to fall on to one knee. Then Mimi kicked her hard in her face.

Misty's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head whipping back. An arch of blood erupted from her mouth as she fell backwards. 

Mimi looked down at the girl on the ground, struggling to get up. Then she looked at her hands.

"I did it! I DID IT!" she screamed in triumph. She started to dance around Misty, her hand raised in victory.

Misty slowly snapped back from the semi-unconscious state she was in. As her vision cleared, she noticed the celebrating girl prancing around her.

Without a second thought, she grabbed Mimi's foot, and yanked her down. Mimi cried out in surprise, but then slammed hard on the ground, her face connecting hard on the concrete floors.

Misty got up, and looked down at her in disdain. "C'mon and get up!" 

Fighting back tears, Mimi slowly and warily got up to her feet, using the back of her hand to touch her chin. As she suspected, she was bleeding rather profusely.

Misty also touched her sore jaw, and rage boiled up in her as the pain made her hiss.

Misty's left fist connected squarely with Mimi's gut, the power of the punch actually lifting her off of her feet. The breath was knocked out of Mimi and she couldn't even cry out in pain.

Misty withdrew her fist and watched in satisfaction as Mimi slid to her knees, clutching at her stomach, gasping for air. 

Mimi was hyperventilating, trying to get some precious air in her lungs, but her body wasn't responding. Tears slipped out of her eyes, as the pain coursed through her abdomen.

Misty wasn't done with her yet. She brutally kicked Mimi in her face, knocking out two teeth. 

"Yeah, are you so eager now?" Misty asked her, as she grabbed the front of her shirt and held her close to her face. Mimi was now sobbing, although they were quiet. She still hadn't regained her breath.

Her survival instinct's kicked in, and she punched at Misty's sore jaw, evoking a shrill cry from the girl.

Without missing a beat, Mimi smashed her head hard into Misty's face. Misty let go of Mimi and stumbled back, holding back tears, and shaking her head.

Mimi got up and took a few deep gulps. Her stomach was getting better. She went over to Misty and threw a vicious uppercut. If it connected, the fight would be over.

Misty blocked the punch in time, and grabbed Mimi. 

"You like head butts so much, try this for size!" Misty shouted, and then drove her forehead into Mimi's mouth, breaking her jaw.

Mimi stumbled back and landed on the ground, knocked out. Misty grabbed at her forehead, a nasty headache starting to form. Misty rested for a while and then looked at Mimi who was bawling her eyes out and clutching at her shattered face.

Misty rubbed her head once and then crawled over to Mimi. Misty then punched Mimi as hard as she could in her knee. As Mimi bent over in pain, Misty reached up with both hands and snapped her neck like a dry twig.

Mimi's eyes rolled into the back of her head for the last time, as she uttered the death rattle. Misty got up, and started towards the exit.

"Man, I am not even going to look at that dumb duck today," Misty muttered, clutching her sore head. 

Well folks, that's that! You have spoken on the Mimi/ Misty battle, and I have delivered! Next battle, up between… Brock and Matt!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Shagti2 Presents:

Digimon/Pokemon Battles!

Battle Three: Matt vs. Brock

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a special person. Angelicmon. Hope you enjoy!

Izzy gritted his teeth when they wheeled in Mimi's lifeless body. This had gone too far. The pokemon team was still way ahead, and now two of his closest friends where gone. It was time for payback.

"Matt!" Izzy yelled out, his eyes closed. Matt instantly came up to him. 

"Yeah Izzy?" Matt asked. Izzy turned to him. 

"We need a plan, and we need it now. You know who you're up against, right?"

Matt flashed a devious smile. "The girl crazy dimwit? Yeah. And don't worry, we have the perfect plan. It won't fail."

For the first time since he heard that Mimi had died, Izzy smiled. "Good. Very Good."

Meanwhile at the other side of the building, the others were bus tending to Misty, who was busy downing two aspirin for her head. 

"Are you feeling any better, Mist?" Ash asked anxiously, leaning in close. 

Misty nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just need a little bit of rest that's all." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Just make sure Brock kicks that yancy-boy's butt," Misty finished then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ash smiled a little and kissed her on her cheek.

"Sleep well, Mist," he said quietly. He then went over to Brock who was busy getting prepped. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that clung slightly to his muscular torso and showed off his muscled arms. He finished off the outfit with black sweatpants, and was busy applying fighting tape to his hands. 

"Are you ready?" Ash asked him anxiously. Brock flashed him a confident smile. 

"Yeah of course! He doesn't stand one chance!" Brock said smugly.

Once again the, fight was in the old abandoned building. Light came from old bulbs that were jury - rigged around the area. As did the others before them, they came from opposite entrances.

Matt was dressed inside of his trademark green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. His brown hair was tied down with a bandanna, though a strand stayed in between his eyes. He had a smug grin on his face, and had some sort of magazines under his arm.

Brock came in, cautiously. He was busy making sure no traps or anything were set up for him. Then he noticed the package under Matt's arm.

"Hey! No weapons!" he called out, backing up slightly. Matt's devious grin came back.

"Oh no, friend. These aren't weapons," Matt called back. He threw one of the magazines from under his arm to Brock's direction.

It spun through the air, and landed at Brock's feet. Warily, Brock knelt down to pick it up, but kept his eyes completely on Matt. As soon as he saw the cover, he went completely into girl mode.

"PLAYBOY'S WET, WILD AND NASTY SPECIAL MAGAZINE!?!?!" he cried out. Matt nodded his head. Brock began flipping through the pages ogling each and every one of the models.

"Complete with phone numbers," Matt finished, and threw the rest at Brock's feet. Immediately, Brock whipped out a pad and pencil and began to write furiously. 

Smirking, Matt began to ran towards Brock and launched himself into the air. With a shrill cry, he threw a devastating side kick at the drooling Brock,he knew he couldn't miss…

Until he actually did. He ended up just kicking space as the still busy Brock was scribbling phone numbers. Anger beginning to form in him, Matt decided to do nothing fancy and just kicked at him with the sharp point of his boot.

Amazingly, Brock evaded, and stood straight up. Screaming in anger, Matt launched a series of kicks and punches at the drooling pokemon breeder, but he just dodged them all. 

Brock had gone through all of the magazines except the one left on the floor. It was face down, but he didn't care. So far he had the numbers for all the recent playmates and penthouse girls. He was in a damn good mood, and he was lost in his own little world until that one last porno mag.

He picked it up excitedly and turned it around to the cover. The smile went from his face, and his suddenly nerveless fingers dropped it.

"Play…girl… you… give me a … PLAYGIRL!?!?!?" Brock screamed in anger absolute. He turned around to Matt, his eyes blazing. Matt frowned.

"Hey, uh… I kinda need that back, man…" he said. Brock ignored him and cracked his knuckles. Matt felt real fear for the first time in his life.

Brock's massive fist almost crushed his jaw as he the enraged breeder threw a left hook. He followed up with a uppercut to Matt's stomach. As Matt doubled over Brock whipped around and slammed the heel of his foot into the side of Matt's head.

"Never," Brock began as he delivered a devastating left hook to Matt's face.

"EVER!" he continued as he delivered a right.

"GIVE," another left….

"ME A," A front kick to his stomach…

"PLAYGIRL!!!!!!" Brock finished and gave him a hard reverse roundhouse to his cheek. Matt slumped to the ground. Holding down the impulse to gag, he picked back up the Playgirl and went over to Matt's prone body. A devilish grin went over Brock's face.

"Open wide," he muttered as he opened Matt's mouth and shoved the magazine in. With one mighty push, he pushed it all the way down Matt's throat. Blood came spurting up on his arm and t-shirt as Matt gagged for the last time. 

"Sick bastard," Brock spat out as he wiped off the blood on his arm and picked back up the numbers he had retrieved. After thinking for a second, he also picked up the other porno mags. 

You know what to do… next battle, Tracey vs. Joe! All comments and suggestions to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] ! And don't forget votes! G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com



End file.
